Fluchtmomente
by Mesalina
Summary: Meine Version, was in der Bad-Szene hätte passieren können.


_Ich habe diese Geschichte geschrieben, weil ich die Chemie zwischen Aaron und Marta sehr interessant finde und dies in meinen Augen der einzige Moment im ganzen Film war, der genug Ruhe für eine solche Zweisamkeit bot._

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer der Idee und den verwendeten Filmzitaten - also auch nicht Aaron *seufz* - und Geld verdiene ich ebenfalls keins._

_Über Reviews freue ich mich sehr._

* * *

Aaron klopfte mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen den Türrahmen. Marta sah auf und erwiderte sein Lächeln schwach.

Sie sah müde und erschöpft aus, aber wer wäre das nach einer solch halsbrecherischen Flucht nicht?

„Hey.", sagte er leise. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn..

„Marta, ich …", setzte er an und suchte ihren Blick. „Sie dürfen niemanden anrufen. Auch nicht die Menschen, denen sie wichtig sind und die sie für tot halten."

Marta fixierte seinen Blick im Spiegel. _Niemanden_, echote seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Sie dachte an ihre Eltern, die bald davon erfahren würden. Dachte an ihre Schwester, die in vier Tagen Geburtstag hatte. Sie hätte ihr lieber ein schöneres Geschenk gemacht.

„Sie können nichts unternehmen. Jeder, den sie kontaktieren, wird selber zur Zielscheibe. Also müssen Sie alles zurückstellen. Jede normale, emotionale Reaktion die sich zeigt."

Sie widerstand dem Drang, sich umzudrehen und ihm den Vogel zu zeigen.

Jede normale Reaktion? Ihre Hände umklammerten das Waschbecken, bis ihre Knöchel weiß wurden.

Aaron ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehen, wie sie litt. Aber er konnte gerade nichts für sie tun.

Auf der gemeinsamen Bilanz hatte er ihr das Leben gerettet und sie ihm vorher ein neues Leben geschenkt, damit waren sie vermutlich sowas wie quitt.

Aber das berechtigte ihn nicht dazu, jetzt zu ihr zu gehen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Dass er es wollte, um ihr Schutz und Trost zu spenden, stand auf einem anderen Blatt.

Also konzentrierte er sich auf die Fakten.

„Der einzige Vorsprung, den wir beide haben, ist dass die uns für tot halten. In Ordnung?"

Er suchte ihren Blick, wartete ab, ob seine Worte sie erreicht hatten.

Marta nickte unsicher und schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. „Klar.", erwiderte sie dann flach, brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie registrierte, dass er ihr etwas hinstreckte.

Eine Ledergeldbörse.

„Also …", setzte er an. „Sie sollten sich das hier mal ansehen."

Sie nahm ihm die Geldbörse ab und blätterte sie langsam durch. „Sich einfach damit vertraut machen." hörte sie seine Stimme, während sie auf ein bekanntes Gesicht neben einem fremden Namen blickte. Auf ihres.

Für einen Moment sah sie ihm in die Augen, ihr Blick hatte beinahe etwas Wissendes.

Dann beschloss sie nicht nachzufragen, warum er so bewandert darin war, Dokumente zu fälschen. Es war nur ein weiterer Punkt auf der Liste dessen, was sie über diesen Mann nicht wusste.

„June Monroe.", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Wer ist June Monroe?"

„Sie.", erwiderte er und lächelte etwas bemüht.

„Kennen Sie sie?", hakte sie nach. Sie wollte wissen, ob er einen Geist der Vergangenheit wiederbelebte, oder ob sie ein unbeschriebenes Blatt war.

Für einen Moment hielt Aaron ihrem Blick stand, dann sah er an ihr vorbei. „Jetzt nicht mehr.", erwiderte er.

Dieser Satz schleuderte sie erbarmungslos auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Sie waren einander fremd. Dass er über vier Jahre dreizehnmal in ihrem Labor gewesen war, zählte in diesem Moment nicht. Denn er war immer Programmteilnehmer Nummer fünf gewesen. Sie hatte nie den Mann Aaron kennengelernt.

Während sie sich fragte, warum dieser Gedanke so wehtat, spürte sie, dass ein paar Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen.

Und auf einmal war er bei ihr, schloss sie sanft in die Arme und sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

Dass er eigentlich ein Fremder war, zählte nicht. Sie brauchte die Geborgenheit, die er ihr in diesem Moment anbot, zu sehr, um sich daran zu stören. Er war gerade der einzige, der da war.

Haltsuchend schlang sie die Arme um seine Taille und spürte, wie er sie noch enger an sich heranzog. Sie schloss die Augen und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Brust, nahm den fremden und gleichzeitig vertrauten Duft wahr.

Nach einer Weile löste sie sich aus seinen Armen und verließ das Bad, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Sie hob die Decke an und schlüpfte darunter. Als Aaron sich neben sie legte, war sie bereits eingeschlafen.

Er stützte sich auf dem Ellenbogen auf und musterte sie nachdenklich.

Sie mussten nach Manila. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Doch wie ging es dann weiter? Mit der ganzen Situation? Mit ihnen?

Sie waren die letzten Überlebenden, die der Regierung bezüglich Outcome den Arsch aufreißen konnten. Damit waren sie zu gefährlich. Sie mussten gemeinsam untertauchen oder sich nach beendeter Mission trennen. Doch dann blieben immer die Gefahr und die Ungewissheit. Waren sie wirklich entkommen? War der andere geschnappt worden?

Er wusste, er würde sich jeden verdammten Tag fragen, wo sie jetzt war, wenn er sie verlassen würde.

Also würde er bei ihr bleiben. So einfach war das. Aaron lächelte. Irgendwie fühlte sich der Gedanke nicht schlecht an.


End file.
